Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita
Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita is an Entelan core engineering student from Volaria, born to two planeswalkers. Her mother, Arina Nisita, came from Shaidostan lineage, eventually leading to Hannah learning three spells of incredible power. Her father, Fulmen Delcarlo was born on Virilin and later moved to Volaria when he ascended. History Early Life Hannah was born in Entela to Arina Nisita and Fulmen Delcarlo in 371 VY (4572 AR). As a child, she had limited contact with her parents, remaining in Entela as their work took them across Volaria and other planes. In their absence, Hannah spent her time either alone, or with her parents friends Seiva Zeni and Sara Ylerne, Entela's Elemental Master. Hannah learned how to conduct herself as a person in society. As a child, she learned to take care of herself, and her mother spent more and more time away. By the time Hannah was ten years old, her mother spent months at a time away for one reason or another. Hannah studied core engineering, and had an aptitude for it many others lacked. She understood how to assemble a low-energy power source before her tenth birthday. The Arena When Hannah was ten, she realized that she desperately wanted to spend more time with her mother, who was currently working as a researcher on a plane called The Arena. Her mother spent little time on Volaria, and had been absent for over three months. Hannah asked Master Sara about it, who wanted to send researchers to the plane for other purposes. Master Sara agreed to send Hannah to the Arena to let her spend time with her mother. Her duty was to assemble an aetheric oscillator, a form of energy generator, and an aether tunnel to return home. Hannah’s father tried to convince her and Sara otherwise, but the decision had already been finalized. Hannah arrived while her mother was preparing to assassinate a high-profile target by the name of Kirino Oblay. While Hannah would continue to work on her project, Arina readied to attack the woman. During the battle, Kirino showed herself to Hannah, offering her a gift for her mother. Within minutes, Kirino dissipated into the atmosphere, having been struck down moments before. Hannah continued to toil away, pushing towards completing her project, pushing herself until she exhausted herself, and she was gradually afflicted by a sickness called aether exhaustion that would be lethal if untreated. Karina was around when the sickness finally took Hannah’s consciousness, and called Hannah’s mother. Karina stayed by Hannah’s side until she finished her recovery. At that moment, Hannah developed a close feeling of attachment to Karina. Battle at Arena Station During her recovery, Hannah was forced to stay inside with nothing but Karina and books to keep her occupied. She met a healer named Hanska Myemii, who seemed to be able to smell her sickness. Arina set up an environment with an aetheric atmosphere. Multiple days into her recovery, the aether canisters that were being used were stolen from her bedside. An earthquake tore through her house as the result of a battle between a geomancer and a demon, the latter of which proceeded to attempt to attack Hannah and Karina as well. As Hannah recovered from her sickness and returned to her project, she found a small silver box jammed into her damaged circuitry. She withdrew it and handed it to her mother without any further thought. During a visit to the Seventh Circle Initiative, Hannah talked with Karina and offered her an Entelan transceiver, allowing the two to talk anytime from any place, even beyond planes. Only a few days later, the box came back as part of an antimagical attack, completely disabling Hannah and mostly disabling her mother. Due to her mother’s quick action, the attack failed to permanently damage anyone. Hannah received a message from Karina, explaining that Karina was in trouble. Hannah demanded to her mom that she be allowed to go rescue her friend, and without much more argument, Hannah called Master Sara for more tools and left to free her friend. During her attack against the Arena Station, Hannah slipped past a dragon, befriended an elf assassin, and set an explosive to blast the locked door standing between her and Karina apart. An officer of a local law enforcement firm attempted to arrest Karina, which Hannah refused and continued to run with Karina. She came to the injured Reyhsia and supported Karina’s explanation of her possession. Matters of the Heart When Karina’s adoptive father died, Hannah went to help her feel better. Karina demanded she stay away, but Hannah decided she couldn’t follow Karina’s instructions. Hannah stayed overnight to make sure Karina felt better. During that night, the nightmare of Irilix pushed her to harm Karina. Karina recovered, but not before Hannah was terrified of herself. Hannah brought Karina out to dinner before too long, as she slowly made progress on her way home. There, she confessed her feelings to Karina, first by kissing her, then by explaining exactly what the kiss meant. After a brief moment of confusion, Karina spent the night with Hannah. Finally, Hannah completed her tunnel. Under order from the Seventh Circle Initiative, Hannah and Karina were evacuated from the Arena, and Karina was instructed to make sure Hannah stayed away from the Arena. Meanwhile in Entela When Hannah returned to Volaria, she had one goal set for herself: keep Karina happy. She showed Karina around Entela, including Hannah's future workplace and a campsite to share. She officially asked Karina to share her living space whenever Karina was on Volaria. During the days following her return, Hannah confessed to Karina that she was only on the Arena to be with her mother. During this year, Hannah learned to cast her family's three power scripts: Sever Reality, Sovereign Stasis, and Erasure Process. Heiress versus Usurper In 382 VY (83 PM), Hannah was kidnapped by Sylvares Valerna and brought back to Shaidosta as bait for her mother. She awoke in a prison underneath a heavy anti-spell field. Volarians being reliant on magic to survive meant that Hannah's body could not keep itself active. She was rescued by Karina while nearly unconscious and unable to walk or speak. As she returned to the normal Volarian atmosphere, she recovered enough to track down her mother. Watching as Sylvares was ready to kill Arina, Hannah cast Sovereign Stasis, trapping Sylvares for long enough for Hannah to kill her. The Extraction Project In 384 VY (85 PM), Hannah's family adopted Mikara, a child from the Hanashi region of Virilin. Hannah did what she could to help Mikara adapt to Volarian life. In Month 2 of 386 VY (87 PM), Mikara's existence created the Extraction Project, intended to help protect magical youth until they became old enough to either move to Volaria or return safely to their homes. Hannah took this opportunity to help teach youth a little bit about her studies in core engineering. Six months later, Hannah received a message informing her of her father's death. She had little contact with her mother for the following weeks, and instead relied on Karina to get through it. Spells and Studies Hannah is a Volarian spellcaster and student, so all of her spells rely on having access to both aether and internal energy. Power Scripts Hannah is the descendant of three of Volaria's First Masters: Ental, Shaido, and Litar. When she was 11, she learned all of her family's power scripts as a result. Erasure Process '(Thought Magic - Mind Affecting) Erasure Process is a spell that allows Hannah complete control of a target's memories. Editing any memories in this way requires a powerful intent, which often means that it can only be used in premeditated circumstances, or ones where Hannah has a powerful emotion to draw on. The spell separates the memories into three layers: conscious thought, deep thought, and core thought. Conscious thought requires the least intent to disrupt, whereas core thought requires a precise understanding and planning. ''Conscious Thought describes thoughts that the target is actively having or is in recent memory. For example, things that have just been seen or recently remembered. Deep Thought describes thoughts that the target has committed to long-term memory. For example, family members or food preferences. Core Thought describes thoughts that are core to the target's self. For example, abilities such as spells, or requirements like breathing. 'Sever Reality '(Ice Magic - Lethal) Sever Reality is an assassin's spell that strips away the target's soul. The soul is taken, disabled, and functionally destroyed, except for the eternity of pain the soul is caused. Sever Reality uses a bladed weapon as a channel, and will seek the closest soul in the body it connects to. It does not function against most elementals, constructs, or otherwise soulless beings. '''Sovereign Stasis (Air Magic - Temporal) Sovereign Stasis is a localized time spell that causes one target and all objects in their possession to be removed from time. In the state of being removed from time, objects can interact with it, and it will process any information given to it once it returns to time, but it cannot move, voluntarily or not. If a being under Sovereign Stasis is injured (for example, being stabbed), the wound will become apparent once the being is removed from Stasis. Studies Core Engineering Hannah is a Core Engineering student. She studies the use and production of aether and elemental energy. She has the understanding of core engineering that would be expected from a sixth-year student and can use this knowledge to create aether tunnels on planes, given time. She can apply mathematics knowledge to core engineering. Bioaetherics Hannah also studies bioaetherics, the understanding of aether as it applies to life. She has a lesser understanding of bioaetherics in class, but has experienced many of the things that she would have been taught in class. She has a fourth-year understanding of bioaetherics and biology, and can apply it especially to concepts of internal energy and high- and low-aether environments.Category:Windyverse Category:Battle Boards